phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Split Personality
" |image = Two of Candace.png |caption = Candace after she is affected by Phineas and Ferb's molecular divisor. |season = 2 |production = 236a |broadcast = 108 |story = Jennifer Keene Lance LeCompte Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Jay Lender |us = October 29, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = November 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Brain Drain" |arc= |dvd= The Perry Files |iTunes= }} Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. Episode Summary The episode starts with Candace talking to Stacy by phone as she works on her "Jeremy and Me" scrapbook. She complains that she has good photos of her and good photos of Jeremy, but no good photos of him and her together. At the same time, she also expresses her irritation at not having been able to accomplish anything this summer due to her constant urge to bust Phineas and Ferb. Down in the yard, Buford is complaining to Phineas and Ferb about how Baljeet got peanut butter on his chocolate and testifies that he doesn't like the taste of both of them at once. Phineas and Ferb decide to use their new Molecular Separator, which they'd shortly before tested to separate shampoo plus conditioner into shampoo and conditioner and a donkey into a horse and a mule, to solve Buford's problem. Once they are done doing so, Buford is satisfied with the results. Meanwhile, Perry is already reporting to Major Monogram for his daily mission and is told that Doofenshmirtz is installing an unknown device at the local swimming pool. The brothers leave just as Candace steps outside. Seeing the molecular separator unguarded, she tries to take it to Mom, but accidentally triggers the switch and hits herself with the beam. The separator splits her into two separate Candaces: one utterly obsessed with busting, and the other entirely obsessed with Jeremy. When the romantic Candace heads off to the mall to see Jeremy, the busting Candace pursues her, intending to use her as proof of what Phineas and Ferb's alleged antics to Linda. Phineas and Ferb arrive in time to see the Candaces leaving and give chase, fearing their sister's safety. At the public pool, Perry arrives to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing in line for the high-dive board. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that during his childhood, his parents expected him to perform a high-dive as a rite of manhood. However, Doofenshmirtz had been too afraid to dive and was forever scorned as a "schnitzel". Now that he's planning to conquer his fear, he intends not to let anyone see his shame if he fails. To ensure no one would be able to witness him, he installed the Look-Away-Inator on the pool deck, which would enable him to force everybody within a certain distance to turn their heads away. Knowing that Perry was there to stop him, Doofenshmirtz traps him in a set of life preservers. However, Doofenshmirtz begins to falter from his intentions and hesitantly avoids climbing to the diving board, holding up the line. At the mall, the Candaces are dashing every which way in their single-minded pursuit of their goals, with Phineas and Ferb barely able to keep up. Eventually, the busting Candace finds Jeremy at the Mr. Slushy-Dawg vendor and demands that he send the romantic Candace her way if he sees her, then leaves. Shortly after that, the romantic Candace arrives and asks him to meet her at home after his shift ends. She then attempts to share a kiss with him but is unexpectedly and very abruptly dragged away by her busting-obsessed counterpart. Phineas along with Ferb arrives and asks whether he had seen either of the Candaces. Jeremy, although confused, answers that he saw both of them. Back at the pool, Doofenshmirtz is finally driven to climb the ladder after being called "schnitzel" by the kid behind him. Once he reaches the top, however, he realizes that jumping from the diving board wasn't as bad as he remembered it being, but has gotten much worse. He clings to the diving board for his life. At the clothing store, the busting Candace arrives tries to show her romantic counterpart to Linda, but the romantic Candace flees quickly before Linda can turn to see her and she only sees Candace's busting side standing alone in the midst of a set of mirrors. Phineas catches up with the romantic Candace, who had bought a picture frame for Jeremy and convinces her to head home with Linda. Busting Candace finds them shortly afterward and asks where her romantic counterpart had gone. When Phineas answers that she's leaving with their mom and points in their general direction, Candace loses her temper lets out an enraged scream and takes off in pursuit. Romantic Candace is already in the car en route back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, driving Linda insane with her excessive fantasizing about Jeremy. Unbeknownst to both of them, the busting Candace is chasing the car on foot a narrowing distance behind. The car pulls to a stop when it reaches the house. The busting Candace fails to halt and slams painfully into the back of the car while her romantic counterpart runs inside to prepare herself for Jeremy's arrival. Phineas catches her attention from the backyard and by having Ferb dress and pose as Jeremy, convinces her to come down. The busting Candace finds Mom in the master bedroom and ushers her to the backyard. As soon as she arrives outside, the boys fire the molecular separator. However, it has an unexpected effect, and the two Candaces are multiplied into thirteen. Doofenshmirtz gets up on his feet on the diving board and activates the Look-Away-Inator. When it fires, it forces every single person's head in Danville to turn away from it, including his, to his surprise. He loses balance from the diving board and falls into the pool. Unable to swim, he struggles to float in the water. Perry is the first to take action and dives into the water, loosening the life preservers from his body and dispersing them across the pool. One of them is caught by Doofenshmirtz, who in turn thanks him for saving his life. Subsequently, Linda's head is forcefully turned away before she can see the multitude of Candaces in the backyard. Phineas and Ferb manage to fire the molecular separator once more, and the crowd is merged back into one. She lands on the button in the ground disguised as a rock and opens up Perry's lair entrance directly underneath where the molecular separator is. When it falls in Perry's lair, it fires at Major Monogram and extracts his inner singer from him to his embarrassment. Linda, who had her head turned away for the previous moment, fails to see the course of events that had taken place. Candace is feeling disappointed with herself but lights up when Jeremy arrives. He is happy about the picture frame she got him and intends to have the photograph that would fill it be taken on the spot. He poses with her for Ferb to photograph, both keeping happy dispositions and hoping the photo would show them enjoying each other's closeness. However, the finished photo captures a distortion of Candace and Jeremy's pose, so both turn out to look ridiculous. Transcript Songs *''I'm Through with Me'' *''I Want Nothing'' (instrumental) *''I Want to Sing'' Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? None. Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a little flower with a rock that activates a trap door behind him and directly to his lair. Later in the episode, the molecular separator ray comes down Perry's entrance. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It does not crash into their invention, but it runs to the high diving board. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode revealed why Heinz Doofenshmirtz couldn't swim in public pools: He doesn't know how to swim, is afraid to jump from the high diving board as a kid, and his parents are embarrassed by him. He mentioned before that it has no in-depth impact on his life in "De Plane! De Plane!". *By saying that he has no son, Mr. Doofenshmirtz is acting as though his other son, Roger doesn't exist. It is possible Roger hasn't been born yet. *Schnitzel is a German/Austrian escalope coated in breadcrumbs and fried. *Busting Candace has sharper edges in her hair while Romantic Candace's hair is more curved than normal Candace. Also, Busting Candace has the top of her hair flattened during the episode's second half. This is most likely to exaggerate the two different personality types. *In Spain, it's the first episode that got Phineas and Ferb's original font (from the name of the episodes) *Baljeet appears in this episode, but he does not speak. *Fromage is French for "cheese", which is often said when taking a picture to show teeth when smiling. Production Information *This episode first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 28, 2010. Its Spanish name is Doble Personalidad. The Brazilian Portuguese name is "Personalidade Dividida". The German name is "Die doppelte Candace" (The Two Candaces). *This episode premiered on Disney Channel on Demand on October 22, 2010. International Premieres * July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * November 8, 2010 (Family Channel Canada) * November 12, 2010 (Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders) * December 8, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * January 22, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) * January 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * February 9, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * February 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * March 26, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * April 1, 2011 (Unitel Bolivia/Latin America) * April 21, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * April 22, 2011 (Disney XD Turkey) * May 20, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) * July 16, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *There are 13 Candaces after Phineas and Ferb accidentally pressed the forward button. But, after the part where Linda turns her head around after getting zapped by the Look-away-inator, there appears to be five Candaces instead of thirteen. But after Perry walks away, there are seven, but when Ferb turns the backward switch for him and Phineas' invention, thirteen of them appear again. **It could be that the other Candace's were out of the shot. *Before Candace got separated the first time, she was holding the Molecular Separator, but when she was split, she was not holding it; it should've been either still in her possession or at least fallen on the ground. In fact, it seems like it was gone entirely. *When Linda and Candace are driving home, Candace is seen sitting on the left side of the car. However, when the car is shown from the front view, she appears on the right. *When the romantic Candace takes the escalator the first time, her bump on her head is gone. *Many times in this episode, the Romantic Candace's curves in her hair at the ends of her hair, are the same as the ends of her hair was before she was split. *Doofenshmirtz said his father and Heinz Doofenshmirtz's mother wanted him to jump in a pool however in "De Plane! De Plane!" he says his mother would never let him swim in public pools. This wouldn't be an error since this explains why his mother won't let him swim in public pools due to the embarrassment of him being unable to jump from a high dive. *When Doofenshmirtz jumps in the pool he isn't able to swim though he could in "Swiss Family Phineas" and in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". This also probably from the fact he wore water wings and a floatation device like in "Are You My Mummy?" when he tried to raise water level. *The molecular separator couldn't have split Major Monogram in half, it would have split the screen in half or would not have split anything at all. *When Doofenshmirtz is too scared to dive, his father says he has no son, even though he still has Roger. However, it is possible that Roger wasn't born yet, although it's unlikely since Heinz looks about the same age in this episode as he does in the flashback of Roger being born ("Gaming the System"), and his mother doesn't appear pregnant in this episode. *When Busting Candace points to Linda in outside the changing room where the mirrors are, the mirror opposite of Busting Candace doesn't show her mouth moving, despite that she was talking to Linda. *The picture frame Romantic Candace sees in Me, Myself and I is blue, when she buys it is brown. It is possible that it was the same model with a different color scheme. *When Phineas and Ferb greet both Candaces, the carpet in the hallway is pink, but when they're talking in the hallway, it is brown. Yet when Busting Candace is on the phone to Mom, the hallway carpet is pink again. *When Perry steps on the stump that makes him enter the lair, it was near the tree. But after Candace turns to normal and she steps on it, it was right in front of the backyard entrance of the house. *When Phineas and Ferb accidentally pressed the forward button, 13 Candaces appeared, but the others didn't have a flower on their head, it means all of them is about Busting. *When Doofenshmirtz introduced Perry to the Look-Away-Inator he said it was his Look-Away-Inator but before he activated it he said it was his Turn-Away-Inator. *The Turn-Away-Inator appears to have affected everything else before it affected Doofenshmirtz, even though Doofenshmirtz is obviously very close to the inator. *When Jeremy is talking to the little boy before Busting Candace shows up, he says "little guy", but the captions say "little girl". * Busting Candace could've taken a picture or video of herself and Romantic Candace together instead of just calling Mom. Continuity *One of Candace's pictures is a picture from the flip-flop commercial Jeremy was in. ("Let's Take a Quiz") *At the beginning, Candace says she's trying to "make Jeremy her boyfriend". In production order, this episode came before "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", because they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend in that episode. *Phineas and Ferb rebuild the molecular separator in "Canderemy". Allusions *"You got peanut butter in my chocolate" is a famous line from a series of commercials for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' - Busting Candace points and screams just as Donald Sutherland's character does at the end of the 1978 version of this film. *''Bride Wars'' -''' Candace screams angrily just like Emma Allan. *Mork & Mindy' - Linda tries on Mork's (Robin Williams) trademark rainbow-striped suspenders. Along with the suspenders, Mork's outfits often had unmatched sleeve colors and sometimes included khaki pants as does Linda's ensemble. *Star Trek'' - A person being split into two opposing personalities, neither of which can function without the other, is reminiscent of the plot of the episode "The Enemy Within," in which a transporter accident splits Captain Kirk into an ineffectual sensitive side and an overly aggressive side. *''Darkwing Duck'' - The splitting of someone into two personalities is very similar to the episode "Negaduck" (though for Darkwing he was split into Good and Evil). The Molecular Divider also looks very similar to the "Tron Splitter" that Megavolt invented in the episode. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' - The two Candaces are very similar to the split personality of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. *''Charmed ''- Clones with different aspects of the original's personality was also a key feature of the Charmed episode "Which Prue is it anyway?" in which one of the main characters casts a spell that makes an overly jolly and overly laid-back version of her appear. *''Zits'' - When Ferb is dressed up as Jeremy, he looks identical to the main character from the comic strip except for the color scheme of his clothes. Oddly enough, the main character's name is also Jeremy. *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' - Major Monogram's other half who wanted to sing is similar to Prince Herbert. *''Terminator 2'' - Busting Candace chases Romantic Candace and her Mom as they drive in their car, in the same manner as the liquid metal Terminator chases the Terminator, Sarah Connor, and her son. *''Grey's Anatomy'' - The Surgeons on the episode looks like Meredith and Derek from Grey's Anatomy. Trivia *This is the second time Jeremy tries to kiss Candace (the first time was "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") if it's counted it from airing. If it's counted it on produced episodes, this can be the first time, but the other one grabs her away. *This is the first time a character, in this case, Candace, says O.M.G. *The beam the Look-Away-Inator fires is identical to the beam the "Splitter-ray" fires, except it's colored differently. *It is revealed that half of Major Monogram wants to sing. *This is the first episode where Phineas and Ferb consider getting rid of their invention themselves if Perry doesn't destroy it. *In the song Me, Myself and I, if seen closely, Romantic Candace gets a balloon from the balloon man, who was also seen in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *This is the first episode when Linda and Lawrence's bedroom appears. *The invention doesn't disappear. Instead, it goes down into Perry's lair. First was ("No More Bunny Business"). *Candace is complaining about her pictures while she was talking, but now she has one with her and Jeremy talking too. ("The Bully Code") *In this episode the song is called Me, Myself and I. This is also seen on a poster in Candace's room multiple times. *Buford calls the boys' machine "Witchcraft!" ("Nerds of a Feather") *This is the second time that Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Thank you and curse you." ("Gaming the System") *This is another time Candace mentions that she should bring the object to her Mom. ("Just Passing Through","Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *The Retro Pharmacist shop appears again. ("Run Away Runway", "Finding Mary McGuffin") *Buford carries Baljeet like luggage for the third time ("Don't Even Blink", "Not Phineas and Ferb" and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *This is the fourth episode which Doofenshmirtz succeeds in his scheme (to make everyone look away as he attempts to make a high-dive). ("Hail Doofania!", "At the Car Wash", "Robot Rodeo") *This is the 13th episode which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Put That Putter Away", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Oil on Candace", "Unfair Science Fair Redux", "Tip of the Day", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Undercover Carl", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Nerds of a Feather") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl) , Additional Voices *Allison Janney as Charlene , Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Mr. Doofenshmirtz *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Logan Miller as Johnny *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Additional Voices: Danny Jacobs, Kimberly Brooks :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References de:Die doppelte Candace es:Doble Personalidad pt-br:Personalidade Dividida Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:S